


Chasing Stars

by TheWritingFox



Series: The Sparky Chronicles [15]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox
Summary: A star shower brings The Spine and Sparky closer.
Relationships: The Spine/Original Female Character
Series: The Sparky Chronicles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972690
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Chasing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff! Delivered as promised! 😁

The night air was cool and refreshing as the Walter bots and their human friends spread blankets out on the grass in the Manor's garden. There was going to be star shower tonight that promised to be spectacular. Already the stars were twinkling bright as the full moon glowed softly down on the Walter Manor inhabitants.

The Spine had spread a blanket out a little bit further away from the others for himself and Sparky. He could see the little bot chatting excitedly with Rabbit and Zer0 about the upcoming star show. He smiles fondly and chuckles, even though Sparky was technically older than some of the Walter bots, she had never seen something like this before. She always had this spark of excitement for the little things in life, if he could pardon his own pun. It's something he admired in the little bot. He was looking forward to seeing her reaction.

"Spine! Chelsea says the shower should be starting soon!" Sparky says happily as she walks over to him, blue optics glowing softly at him.

'Like moonlight.' Spine remarks to himself, his own optics glowing a little brighter before he responds. 

"Good, I've got the blanket all set up", he smiles and sweeps an arm out to the blanket in a grand gesture, tipping his fedora with his other hand. "Ladies first."

He invites Sparky to sit down first, the copper bot giggles softly and gracefully eases herself onto the blanket. The Spine lowers himself to the ground next to her with a hiss of hydraulics.

"I'm so excited. I don't think I've seen a star shower, I'm so glad it's a clear night." Sparky says, smiling as she gazed upwards. "The blinking ones are satellites, right?", she points to a flickering point of light in the sky.

"Hmm?" Spine tracks where she was pointing to. "Oh, yes. Either a satellite or a space station."

"That's so cool" Sparky breathes, "I remember when the light bulb was a fascinating invention and now look, space travel and satellites. I missed so much progress while I was gone", she mused quietly as she looks up.

"I'm glad you're here now, darlin'." The Spine says with a smile and gives her hand a gentle squeeze. 

"Me too." Sparky replies smiling up at him, feeling herself warm up at the petname as she squeezed his hand back. She looks away shyly from the emerald glow of his eyes. 

"I heard you guys went to space once, that had to be incredible", she says trying to change the subject.

"It was kind of cool," Spine shrugs, "but mostly scary. I much prefer it down here", he adds with a chuckle.

"Guys! L-lo-look it's starting!" Rabbit exclaimed from her blanket next to Zer0's, pointing up at the sky. Sure enough, streaks of light began zooming across the heavens.

Sparky gazes up in wonder as she watches the star shower. "Oh my gosh, Spine. It's beautiful!" 

The copper bot glances over at Spine, the moonlight and the soft flashes of light from the star shower were reflecting off his silver features. His green optics twinkle back at her as he smiled at her reaction. Sparky leans against his shoulder and watches the stars. The event was only supposed to last about 30 minutes, she didn't want to miss a moment.

This was perfect, Sparky thought, all her loved ones were here enjoying this special show. Even though everyone was here, The Spine had somehow managed to make it feel romantic, as if it were only the two of them here in this moment. Sparky's electrical current thrummed contentedly like a heartbeat in her body as she smiled and held Spine's hand in her own.

Rabbit happens to glance over at Sparky and Spine, noticing how content the two other bots looked, she nudges Zer0 then leans over to whisper. 

"They l-lo-look so cute together, don't they?" Zer0 peeks around Rabbit, nodding in agreement when he sees the two of them. 

"They sure do", he agrees with a chuckle.

Soon the time between each shooting star lagged until the streaks ended completely, leaving just the twinkling tapestry of the night sky shining down on Walter Manor.

"That was incredible! Just wow." Sparky remarks in awe as she scans the sky. "There's so many beautiful stars out." 

Now that the star shower ended she was picking out familiar constellations. The Spine looks over at the others, they were busy rolling up their blankets and chatting amongst each other. Apparently Chelsea had taken pictures of the event with a hi-def camera and was now showing the others what she captured. He turns back to Sparky and follows her gaze upwards.

"I see another one just as beautiful." Spine remarks after a moment.

"Oh? Where?" Sparky asks looking back at Spine, only to see him gazing back at her fondly. 

"Right here", he gently cups her cheek with his hand and presses a short kiss to her forehead. Sparky blinks in suprise then laughs softly. Her forehead tingled where he kissed her.

"You missed" she tells him as he pulls back. 

Before he could ask, she quickly lands a soft kiss on his lips then pulls away with a giggle, surprised at her own boldness. 

"Was that ok, Spine?", the smaller robot asks shyly as The Spine vented steam. 

"Yeah, yeah...that was.."

It seemed The Spine lost his train of thought for a moment as he looked back at Sparky with a slightly dazed expression and blinked slowly, his optics glowing a little brighter. He clears his throat and chuckles, trying to act casual.

"That was better than ok. You just surprised me is all", he adds with a smirk.

"And that's how you break The Spine, Sparky!" Rabbit calls with a laugh from behind them.

It seems they forgot they weren't alone. Sparky heats up a little, realizing they had an audience.

Turning around, Spine and Sparky could see their friends huddled together all smiling at them. It seemed Chelsea was showing them the photographs she took when they happened to look up and see something more entertaining. The majority of the group would've been content to smile amongst themselves at the sweet display, but Rabbit couldn't resist the opportunity to tease her brother.

Sparky glances at Spine, intending to say something but stops at his expression. He was at a loss for words and it showed, he vents steam in embarrassment and runs a hand down his face. Sparky giggles and pats his shoulder. 

"Its okay Spine", she laughs softly, finding the whole scenario more funny than embarrassing. 

The Spine takes in her amused expression and finally smirks back before shooting Rabbit a level look and shaking his head with a chuckle.

"Very funny Rabbit. For your information, I was only surprised."

**☆☆☆☆**

Sparky had been working on something since the night of the star shower. It felt like the emotions she felt that night were still swirling around her system. She had written a song with the hopes that she could put what she felt into words. Now came the hard part, letting someone hear them.

The copper bot enters music room 1. She knew The Spine would be in here around this time of day, practicing songs on his guitar or finding the melodies for new ones. This music room was a little smaller than the other music rooms, a bit more private and cozy, one of the reasons he liked to practice here. 

The Spine was standing near the center of the room, humming a tune as he strummed his guitar. He looks up and smiles at Sparky when she steps in. 

"Afternoon darlin'", he tips his fedora to her.

"Hey Spine", Sparky felt the equalivent of a blush warm her face at the pet name. "Would you mind listening to something if you have the time? If not I can totally wait, it's no biggie", she adds quickly.

Spine chuckles and slings his guitar behind him. "Of course I have time Sparky. What do ya want me to hear?"

"Well, um, I wrote something about the star shower a few nights ago." Sparky explains shyly as she walks over to the piano sitting on the other side of the room. 

The smaller bot gave a soft, nervous chuckle as she sits down on the piano bench. The Spine walks up and stands beside her near the piano. He could tell she was a little anxious as she placed her fingers hesitantly on the piano keys.

"Don't be nervous Sparky", he tells her kindly, placing a hand on her shoulder. Sparky looks up to see him smiling encouragingly at her.

"Okay", she smiles back, relaxing a little. After taking an artificial breath, the little bot begins to play, putting her feelings into song.

When she finishes, Sparky turns on the bench to face him, immediately beginning to ramble in a rush as her system heated up in a mix of embarrassment and anxiety. What if he laughed at her? Or hated the song? Maybe she shouldn't have let him hear it...

"That's what I got, it's probably not great. I know it's not Steam Powered Giraffe quality, but I had to get the words out ya know? The star shower was so wonderful and so were you Spine and I felt so happy....Spine?" 

The Spine was now knelt in front of her, green optics glowing with affection. Before she could continue on her ramble, he places a light kiss on her lips, stunning her into silence as she blinks at him and giggles softly, still processing what happened.

"Sparky", he smiles. "That song was beautiful in every way, just like you. I loved it."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the song that Sparky sings and what inspired this story! It's also her voice claim.
> 
> https://youtu.be/CQt0bmpNL1s


End file.
